1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a duty correcting circuit and, more particularly, to a duty correcting circuit including a charge pump circuit and a method of correcting a duty.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Circuits of semiconductor devices may operate in response to clock signals. The clock signals may be generated in synchronization with an externally provided clock signal. However, the duty cycle of the generated clock signals may be incorrect. For example, when the duty cycle is incorrect, various functions of the semiconductor device may not operate properly.